


[Podfic] Anchor in the Darkness

by Night (Night_Inscriber)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, May/December Relationship, Mildly Dubious Consent, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Pon Farr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29689506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Inscriber/pseuds/Night
Summary: Sequel to "Lessons in Anatomy". Sarek, like his son, cannot escape the inevitability of the Pon Farr. Without his beloved Amanda or a new bondmate this season of burning is looking a little more daunting. T'Laan returns to the ship with a solution to his problem, but not everyone is happy about it. Could probably be read alone, but reading LIA will make it make more sense overall. :)
Relationships: Sarek/Nyota Uhura
Kudos: 3
Collections: Podfic Big Bang 2020-2021





	[Podfic] Anchor in the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Anchor in the Darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10520886) by [MLWood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLWood/pseuds/MLWood). 



> This was recorded for the 2020-2021 Podfic Big Bang!  
> A big thank you to MLWoods for allowing the recording of this podfic/series.
> 
> Additional warnings at the end of the post about the Mildly Dubious Consent tag. 
> 
> Please note, part one - Lessons in Anatomy - will be recorded by a different podficcer, and will be released once they complete it.
> 
> (Posted on my podfic anniversary~)

Cover Art by RsCreighton

Chapter | Length | Size | Stream  
---|---|---|---  
[Chapter One](https://nightinscriber.rosejcreighton.com/Podfic/2021/Star%20Trek/Anchor%20in%20the%20Darkness/%5bST%5d_Anchor_in_the_Darkness_Ch_1.mp3) | 00:57:00 | 42 MB |   
[Chapter Two](https://nightinscriber.rosejcreighton.com/Podfic/2021/Star%20Trek/Anchor%20in%20the%20Darkness/%5bST%5d_Anchor_in_the_Darkness_Ch_2.mp3) | 00:32:00 | 24 MB |   
  
Additional streaming options, please click the  
chapter titles on the left side of the table.  


### Download

[MP3 ZIP](https://nightinscriber.rosejcreighton.com/Podfic/2021/Star%20Trek/Anchor%20in%20the%20Darkness/%5bST%20Podfic%5d%20Anchor%20in%20the%20Darkness.zip) | 01:29:51 | 65 MB  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://nightinscriber.rosejcreighton.com/Podfic/2021/Star%20Trek/Anchor%20in%20the%20Darkness/%5bPodfic%5d%20Anchor%20in%20the%20Darkness.m4b) | 01:29:51 | 43 MB  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Additional information on warnings: if you read the fic you are familiar with what happens, but if you haven't the mildly dubious consent refers to the nature of Pon Farr which involves relating the situation to rape, dubious anal sex, and a botched mind meld initiated by the fever. Please keep these in mind if you continue with listening to the podfic (or read the fic).


End file.
